Itsumo
by Momo-chan X3
Summary: three years have passed after the incident. Ichigo's a cop and Rukia's a...? SAD. Oneshot. IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

**This is my story in a long time. A really REALLY long time. and it's my first bleach fanfic. URGENT: I SWITCH POVS BETWEEN RUKIA AND ICHIGO A LOT. MY STYLE FOR THIS STORY. LIVE WITH IT. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any property of it.**

**READ SLOWLY FOR BEST EFFECT. **

* * *

Itsumo

"_Wah! How pretty! Did you get this for me?"_

"_Aa. Pretty isn't it?"_

"_But it looks like you're proposing. Wouldn't nii-sama get mad?"_

"_Eh? It's not proposing! It's just a friendship ring."_

"_Oh? Well then, here."_

"_But this looks so girly!"_

"_You want it or not?"  
_

"_Sure, sure."_

"_Ne, Ichigo, we're gonna be like this forever, right?"_

"_Aa, zutto, zutto, itsumo."_

_---_

"_Kuchiki-sama!"_

"_Someone get the fire out!"_

"_Help! Someone help me!"_

"_Kuchiki-san!"_

"_I-Ichigo!"  
_

"_Rukia!"_

"_RUKIA!"_

_-- _

"Oi, Ichigo!" she shouted. "Kochi, kochi(here, here)"

"Nani, Inoue?"

"She went here!"

It was three years after that incident. Inoue, Chad, Ishida, Renji, and I were all cops now. Luckily, considering Renji and I didn't know how to use any weapon other a sword, we were able to use our swords for field work. He with his Zabimaru and me with my big-ass Zangetsu. Codename? Samurai team. Well, we were fine with that. Fit us nicely. And not to mention the other shinigami sometimes joined us in chasing criminals since that incident.

What was the incident you ask? Around three years ago, Aizen finally attacked. We won, but at a price. I and many other people don't consider it fair though most do. "It was just one captain and one subordinate," they say. One captain? One subordinate? Hardly. Soul Society lost a captain. We lost a friend. How is that fair? And I lost the only person who really knew me. No one knows how that feels. Well, not now, considering he and his sister both passed.

"Dammit! This thief is really annoying!" ranted Renji.

"Shut up! But this person is good, avoiding us and all up till now," commented Ishida.

"Oh? Ne, guys!" interrupted Inoue. "She's over there!"

There she was. Her hair was long, but the same color as Rukia. Her mouth and nose was covered by a dark cloth. Her eyes were large; I could see the rebellion in her eyes like Rukia's were. She really did look like Rukia. But I usually had illusions of any dark haired girl as our target. Well, anyways, here we are, in the Supernatural History Museum. Quite odd. I can't see anything she's carrying. But it is the Museum of Supernatural History. Probably some Shinto priest's memento or something like that.

"Zabimaru!" Renji's sword swept across the long hall to reach the girl. Oh? She blocked. But that wound seems big. Might slow her down a bit. Like when Rukia was hurt by the bounto. Agh! Now's not the time to think about that!

"Damn! She got away!"

"Ichigo! Are you coming or not?"

"Oh? Aa!"

"Kurosaki-kun! Haiaku!(Quickly)"

--

Kuso…Renji's gotten better. But what are they doing here? Since when did they work to capture live humans? I thought they only fought hollows. Dammit. This hurts. I gotta bandage this up.

Ha. Much better. I can't believe I'm actually using a gun. Well, can't use a sword now, considering how long it's been since I've been hiding in my gigai. Humph. This does prove useful. Untraceable, fingerprint-less, and leaves no evidence behind. Oh? What's this?

I pick up a bracelet, very shiny-not what a cop would be wearing on a night shift. It was made of chains - and metal. A typical friendship bracelet made for girls. But a guy was wearing it. There was a metal plate connecting the two ends together. Written on it was: Itsumo. RukiaxIchigo.

"_Ne Ichigo! We're going to be together forever, right?"_

"_Aa. Zutto, zutto, itsumo."_

"Ichigo – Ah!"

--

"What was that? She was wide open!" Renji complained again.

"Strange."

"Aa…eh? Where did it go?!"

"Nani? Ichigo?"

"It's gone!"

"What's gone?"

"The bracelet!"

"Eh? Ichigo! Find it!"

What was the bracelet we were making such a huge fuss about? Well, here's the story. Three years ago, six months before the incident, I was given a gift from Rukia. I gave her a ring (only friendship, because Byakuya would've killed me if I was proposing) and she gave me a bracelet. I ranted and raged about it and how girly it was, but I never knew it'd become this important.

Ha! Found it! At the other side of the hall!...wait. How'd get there? And why is that girl holding it? AH! She's running off with it!

"Ichigo! Where are you going?!"

"Hey! Don't run off!"

--

Ha. Ha. So tired. A wall. Perfect.

Ichigo…he really kept this thing? Ha. Nice. He still cares about me. Rain? Oh. I'm crying.

--

"Konoyaro! Doko da? Doko da?(Bastard. Where are you?)" I'm nearly insane. I can hear the steam rise and turn my brain into mush. Ah! There!

"Ichigo…" She's crying? There! The bracelet!

"The bracelet there. Give it back." I say to her, pointing my big-ass sword towards her. She merely raises the bracelet and holds it close.

"Ichigo…You still have it. I-I can't believe you still have it," she says between tears. The girl then reaches up to her neck and wretches her necklace from it. Placing it in the same hand as the bracelet, she lifts up her gun and points it at me.

I've lost it.

"GIVE IT BACK!" I scream like a little boy as a slashed my sword at her. Bang. There goes her gun.

"Ichigo…" she says, pulling down her face mask. "I-I can't believe you still have it…"

She looks at her hand holding both the necklace and bracelet.

"Rukia…"

"Ichigo, ne. Didn't we promise we'd be together forever?"

"A-Aa."

"Honto Gomen. I wasn't there for you."

Her hand droops and falls, releasing the contents. I have my bracelet back and Rukia. But in her hand was the necklace. The ring. The ring I gave her. She still had it. She kept it.

"Ne Rukia?"

She wouldn't move.

"Rukia?" I whisper into her ear through the rivers of blood flowing from my mouth. She's not responding.

"Rukia?" I whisper again.

I caressed her paling cheek and moved her limp hair, now fading with live and youth. "You've grown out your hair," I chuckle. "You've grown, Rukia."

My lips touch hers, cold with death and the air-conditioning of the museum.

"_Ne, Ichigo, we're gonna be like this forever, right?"_

"Aa. Zutto, zutto, itsumo."

It hurts. It hurts. The gunshot's finally kicking in.

"Aishiteru, Rukia," I rasp, choking on the amounts of blood in my mouth and throat. My body becomes limp, as I fall into her lap. "Gomen ne, Rukia, I wasn't there for you either."

--

"Ichigo!...Rukia?!" They shout.

"Ichigo…Rukia…You finally found each other ne? You're gonna be with each other forever and ever now," they cry as the sirens blare outside. "Sayonara."

_Aa. Itsumo itsudemo._

* * *

**Sad ne? Didnt' think so. Well, review, and please, if you can, comment on my writing.  
**


	2. Edited version

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any property of it.**

**READ SLOWLY FOR BEST EFFECT. **

* * *

Itsumo

"_Wah! How pretty! Did you get this for me?"_

"_Aa. Pretty isn't it?"_

"_But it looks like you're proposing. Wouldn't nii-sama get mad?"_

"_Eh? It's not proposing! It's just a friendship ring."_

"_Oh? Well then, here."_

"_But this looks so girly!"_

"_You want it or not?"  
_

"_Sure, sure."_

"_Ne, Ichigo, we're gonna be like this forever, right?"_

"_Aa, zutto, zutto, itsumo." _(Always, always, forever. right?)

_---_

"_Kuchiki-sama!"_

"_Someone get the fire out!"_

"_Help! Someone help me!"_

"_Kuchiki-san!"_

"_I-Ichigo!"  
_

"_Rukia!"_

"_RUKIA!"_

_-- _

"Oi, Ichigo!" she shouted. "Kochi, kochi(here, here)"

"Nani, Inoue?"

"She went here!"

It was three years after that incident. Inoue, Chad, Ishida, Renji, and I were all cops now. Luckily, considering Renji and I didn't know how to use any weapon other a sword, we were able to use our swords for field work. He with his Zabimaru and me with my big-ass Zangetsu. Codename? Samurai team. Well, we were fine with that. Fits us nicely. And not to mention the other shinigami sometimes joined us in chasing criminals since that incident.

What was the incident you ask? Around three years ago, Aizen finally attacked. We won, but at a price. I and many other people don't consider it fair though most do. "It was just one captain and one subordinate," they say. One captain? One subordinate? Hardly. Soul Society lost a captain. We lost a friend. How is that fair? And I lost the only person who really knew me. No one knows how that feels. Well, not now, considering he and his sister both passed.

"Dammit! This thief is really annoying!" ranted Renji.

"Shut up! But this person is good, avoiding us and all up till now," commented Ishida.

"Oh? Ne, guys!" interrupted Inoue. "She's over there!"

There she was. Her hair was long, but the same color as Rukia. Her mouth and nose was covered by a dark cloth. Her eyes were large; I could see the rebellion in her eyes like Rukia's were. She really did look like Rukia. But I usually had illusions of any dark haired girl as our target. Well, anyways, here we are, in the Supernatural History Museum. Quite odd. I can't see anything she's carrying. But it is the Museum of Supernatural History. Probably some Shinto priest's memento or something like that.

"Zabimaru!" Renji's sword swept across the long hall to reach the girl. Oh? She blocked. But that wound seems big. Might slow her down a bit. Like when Rukia was hurt by the bounto. Agh! Now's not the time to think about that!

"Damn! She got away!"

"Ichigo! Are you coming or not?"

"Oh? Aa!"

"Kurosaki-kun! Haiaku!(Quickly)"

--

Dammit…Renji's gotten better. But what are they doing here? Since when did they work to capture live humans? I thought they only fought hollows. Dammit. This hurts. I gotta bandage this up.

Ha. Much better. I can't believe I'm actually using a gun. Well, can't use a sword now, considering how long it's been since I've been hiding in my gigai. Humph. This does prove useful. Untraceable, fingerprint-less, and leaves no evidence behind. Oh? What's this?

I pick up a bracelet, very shiny-not what a cop would be wearing on a night shift. It was made of chains - and metal. A typical friendship bracelet made for girls. But a guy was wearing it. There was a metal plate connecting the two ends together. Written on it was: Itsumo. RukiaxIchigo.

"_Ne Ichigo! We're going to be together forever, right?"_

"_Aa. Zutto, zutto, itsumo."_

"Ichigo – Ah!"

--

"What was that? She was wide open!" Renji complained again.

"Strange."

"Aa…eh? Where did it go?!"

"Nani? Ichigo?"

"It's gone!"

"What's gone?"

"The bracelet!"

"Eh? Ichigo! Find it!"

What was the bracelet we were making such a huge fuss about? Well, here's the story. Three years ago, six months before the incident, I was given a gift from Rukia. I gave her a ring (only friendship, because Byakuya would've killed me if I was proposing) and she gave me a bracelet. I ranted and raged about it and how girly it was, but I never knew it'd become this important.

Ha! Found it! At the other side of the hall!...wait. How'd get there? And why is that girl holding it? AH! She's running off with it!

"Ichigo! Where are you going?!"

"Hey! Don't run off!"

--

Ha. Ha. So tired. A wall. Perfect.

Ichigo…he really kept this thing? Ha. Nice. He still cares about me. Rain? Oh. I'm crying.

--

"Konoyaro! Doko da? Doko da?(Bastard. Where are you? right?)" I'm nearly insane. I can hear the steam rise and turn my brain into mush. Ah! There!

"Ichigo…" She's crying? There! The bracelet!

"The bracelet there. Give it back." I say to her, pointing my big-ass sword towards her. She merely raises the bracelet and holds it close.

"Ichigo…You still have it. I-I can't believe you still have it," she says between tears. The girl then reaches up to her neck and wretches her necklace from it. Placing it in the same hand as the bracelet, she lifts up her gun and points it at me.

I've lost it.

"GIVE IT BACK!" I scream like a little boy as I slashed my sword at her. Bang. There goes her gun.

"Ichigo…" she says, pulling down her face mask. "I-I can't believe you still have it…"

She looks at her hand holding both the necklace and bracelet.

"Rukia…"

"Ichigo, ne. Didn't we promise we'd be together forever?"

"A-Aa."

"Honto Gomen. (I'm really sorry) I wasn't there for you."

Her hand droops and falls, releasing the contents. I have my bracelet back and Rukia. But in her hand was the necklace. The ring. The ring I gave her. She still had it. She kept it.

"Ne Rukia?"

She wouldn't move.

"Rukia?" I whisper into her ear through the rivers of blood flowing from my mouth. She's not responding.

"Rukia?" I whisper again.

I caressed her paling cheek and moved her limp hair, now fading with live and youth. "You've grown out your hair," I chuckle. "You've grown, Rukia."

My lips touch hers, cold with death and the air-conditioning of the museum.

"_Ne, Ichigo, we're gonna be like this forever, right?"_

"Aa. Zutto, zutto, itsumo."

It hurts. It hurts. The gunshot's finally kicking in.

"Aishiteru, Rukia," I rasp, choking on the amounts of blood in my mouth and throat. My body becomes limp, as I fall into her lap. "Gomen ne, Rukia, I wasn't there for you either."

--

"Ichigo!...Rukia?!" They shout.

"Ichigo…Rukia…You finally found each other ne? You're gonna be with each other forever and ever now," they cry as the sirens blare outside. "Sayonara."

_Aa. Itsumo itsudemo._

* * *

**Sad ne? Didnt' think so. Well, review, and please, if you can, comment on my writing. Okay. It sucked. EDITTED. I added translations. For people who didn't know what I wrote. Actually, I don't know what I wrote. My Japanese comes in the spur of the moment. Then I forget. Sorry 'bout that.  
**


End file.
